Tormenta
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: El tiempo hace cambiar a las personas, te puede acercar a unas, pero también te aleja de otras. Y una tormenta de un momento a otro te hace depender de quien menos piensas. (Rin fem.)


Declaimer: Ao no exorcist no me pertenece, de lo contrario no estaría escribiendo un fanfic y la historia hubiera contenido trillizos, yaoi, incesto y una enorme cantidad de escenas XXX, esto solo lo hago sin fines de lucro…

Promesas: por que es mejor prometer que advertir XD Semi Au e incoherencias varias…

Parejas: FemRinxAmaimon.

Notas de la autora: para empezar aclaro que el femRin es una de mis obsesiones más sanas de las pocas menos sanas que tengo (_No miente, de verdad es una de las más sanas *tiembla al recordar parejas que le gustan*_)y esto al principio iba a ser un femRinxBon pero Amaimon también necesita un poco de amor…

Dedicado a Myobi que provoco una graaaan corrección de la historia a último minuto, espero y lo disfrutes XD (_lo disfruté mucho_)

* * *

Y nuevamente se encontraba espiándola, pero, es que era imposible dejar de ir a verla, vale que se había obsesionado con ella desde un principio, pero la forma en que su padre desesperadamente trataba de conseguir su cuerpo y la manera en que Mephisto la había acogido en la academia y no la matara a la primera oportunidad era el pretexto necesario para que llamara su atención. Así que no era del todo su culpa, la manera obsesiva en que cada vez que podía se acercara a ella lo suficiente para buscarle pelea sin motivo alguno. Por que le gustaba, si era eso, que una cosa es que no supiera mucho de los seres humanos y otra que fuera un completo ignorante. Después de todo, si su padre había comprendido algo tan complejo como el amor, él era capaz de discernir entre un encaprichamiento a algo un poco más fuerte como el gustar de una persona. Le gustaba y punto.

Le fascinaba la forma en como olvidaba a todos los demás cada vez que él se hacia presente, al principio solo era para que intercambiaran golpes, pero después se fue dando cuenta de que la necesidad de sentirla cerca, aún de esa enfermiza y masoquista forma, era de alguna manera excitante y adictiva, tanto que los encuentros se fueron volviendo menos esporádicos y más frecuentes y ya no había tanta violencia en sus acercamientos, de alguna manera estos se volvieron un poco más civilizados, en lo que cabía en ellos dos. Que si bien a veces aún prevalecía el trato brusco ya no era en lo que antaño fue, porque para sorpresa de su hermano y disgusto para el mellizo de la morena ya era muy raro ver a la chica lejos del demonio adicto a las golosinas.

* * *

-Hey Amai nii- Y ese había sido uno de los motivos por el cual el idiota hermano de la chica casi había acabado muerto y es que el posesivo hermano no podía aceptar el hecho de que la pelinegra estuviera más de cinco minutos con otro varón que no fuera él –¿Que demonios haces ahí arriba? - El paraguas azul evitaba que la chica que lo observaba con cierto aire preocupado se mojara –Va a darte un resfriado- se quejó haciendo un mohín.

Como demonio que era estaba demás decirle que el no podía verse afectado por algo tan vulgar como un resfriado humano, pero era Rin la que se estaba preocupando por él, y eso no era algo que ella demostrara todos los días, así que sin más dio un salto y se posicionó junto a la pelinegra, la cual lo cubrió con el paraguas que era lo suficiente grande para los dos. El golpe no se hizo esperar…

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces parado en un poste?- la molestia en sus ojos era evidente –pudo caerte un rayo o algo parecido-

* * *

Los vio platicar aun bajo la lluvia, y unas enormes ganas de salir y meter –aunque sea a rastras a la mayor- lo inundaron de repente, su hermana reía como hace tiempo no lo hacía, no desde que toda su vida se había convertido en un completo caos, sabía que la estaba perdiendo ante aquel demonio –sus puños se apretaron arrugando así los papeles que tenía en las manos-

Había tratado de detenerla, pero como siempre Rin hacia lo que quería ¿y él? bien gracias… observando desde la ventana como su hermana mayor fraternizaba con el enemigo… frunció el ceño molesto, no es que fuera sobreprotector, como medio mundo alegaba, es solo que **NADIE** era merecedor de su hermana, ni siquiera un hijo de Satanás…

Se sentía impotente e idiota, por que sabía que aunque ella no se fuera a ningún lado, ya no existía esa complicidad que de niños tenían y que con el pasar de los años se fue volviendo una especie de recuerdo lejano, culpa del rencor y medio hacia la que presumía con todo su ser amar.

Suspiró y se dijo así mismo que eso era lo mejor, que tenía que dejarla ir, aunque se contradijera a los treinta segundos después…

Un relámpago resonó cerca y las luces parpadearon, tuvo que reprimir el impulso de correr donde ella, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, él ya no era la persona por la que su gemela quisiera ser protegida, de eso ya se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Rió nerviosa, sus manos se aferraban a la ropa húmeda de su medio hermano y el temblor en su cuerpo era notorio, se sentía como una tonta, como era posible que aun a pesar de los años no hubiera superado su miedo a las tormentas?

-Yo… l…lo siento- trató de tomar distancia, pero los brazos del otro ya la habían rodeado, recargó su cabeza en el pecho del peliverde, mientras que este la apretaba un poco más contra él, respiró un poco más aliviada, el sonrojo presente en sus mejillas y su frecuencia cardíaca se incrementaron. -Amaimon…- quería insultarlo, decirle algo ofensivo e idiota, para demostrar que estaba bien, pero la voz quebrada por el miedo le impedía decir algo más…

Sonrió, casi era capaz de reír de buena gana, con esa risa de maniático que a veces le salía y que daban ganas de taparle la boca o meterle una pelota en la garganta para que parara, jamás había imaginado que algo tan simple como una tormenta eléctrica pondría tan nerviosa a la brutal chica, prácticamente haciéndola temblar como gelatina y aferrándose a él como una especie de salvavidas.

Colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la menor y la palmeó como si fuera un tipo de mascota. Si no era el mejor para ese tipo de situaciones, no se podía esperar mucho de él en ese ámbito.

-Todo estará bien-

Aún tenía tiempo de aprender, no había prisas y al parecer lo estaba haciendo bien.

* * *

Bueno, creo que quedó un poco corto, pero era esto o no terminarlo nunca XD

(_les recuerdo que con su review nos apoyan muchísimo, así que no olviden comentar_)


End file.
